Love, Fear, and Hate
by rnl1993
Summary: Revised,LIT.This starts during the episode There's A Rub in the 2nd season but some things are different.Paris left before Jess came,then Dean came.What happenes when Dean starts to hit Rory? Chapter 11 is up! Sorry for taking so long to update
1. Nothing Happened?

**

* * *

**_**Author's Note- Please tell me what you think of this story also I own nothing except the first three seasons of Gilmore Girls on DVD. Also this is going to end up being a Rory/Jess fan fic in the end.**_

**_

* * *

Summary-_**_This starts in the episode There's A Rub, but thing are different and what happens when Dean hits Rory. Here is what's different Paris left before Jess got there but Dean still showed up and right now Rory and Dean are fighting in the kitchen._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One - Love, Fear, and Hate**

**_Gilmore House/Kitchen_**

"Rory what the hell was he doing here?" Dean roared as he stood in front of Rory in the kitchen of the Gilmore House.

"I told you Luke sent him over with food and I let him stay because all the noise at the diner and because it was a lot of food. Besides he's my friend Dean. You know that. " Rory told Dean not wanting to fight with him.

"So nothing happened?"

"No nothing happened we ate and talked about books then you come in and start accusing be of stuff I didn't do and I'm sick of it. I'm sick of not having you trust me when you should be able to." Rory shouted at him

"It's him I don't trust Rory"

"So you don't have to trust him you should be able to trust me and have that be enough."

"I know but…" He trailed off

"But what Dean?" She asked annoyed.

"I don't want you hanging around him or talking to him anymore. Cause I'm sick of you flirting with him every damn day."

"Who the hell died and made you king? You can't tell me who I can and can't talk to plus I don't flirt with him." She yelled at him

"If I don't want you seeing him then you won't" Dean said madly.

"You can't make me." She said to him and the next thing she knew she was leaning against the wall while sitting on the floor. With her cheek stinging, Dean had just slapped her. She was shocked and was think _'Why would he hit I didn't do anything he must just be mad, maybe he didn't mean to.' _But all that was forgotten soon.

"I can make you because I'm your boyfriend and you do what I say. Do you understand?" He yelled at her. She was close to tears and didn't answer so he picked her up by her left arm and somewhat slammed her against the wall.

"Do you understand me?" He asked again. She was silently crying now.

"Dean please let go of my arm you're hurting me." She managed to say and he just tightened his grip on her arm, she cried out in pain from that and he slapped her again. _'God, help me please. Jess he would never do this he would protect me.'_

"Shut up you little flirting bitch, do you understand me? I don't want you near that jackass." He said

"He's not a jackass." Rory said and he punched her on her face he didn't slap her he punched.

"Shut up you bitch and don't you ever talk to me like that. Do you understand me? I don't want you near him."

All she could do was nod. "Good and you better not tell anyone about this or else I swear you'll regret it." After he said that he let her go and walked out the front door and slammed it behind him as she fell to the floor crying, her cheek stinging has her tears fell.

**

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE- Please R&R**


	2. What to Do Now?

**  


* * *

Previously on Love, Fear, and Hate-**

"_Dean please let go of my arm you're hurting me." She managed to say and he just tightens his grip on her arm, she cried out in pain from that and he slapped her again._

_"Shut up you little flirt, do you understand me? I didn't want you near him." He said all she could do was nod. "Good and you better not tell anyone about this or else I swear you'll regret it." After he said that he let her go and walked out the front door and slammed it behind him as she fell to the floor crying._

* * *

**Chapter Two - What to Do Now**

She lay there on the floor crying for about 5 more minutes then thought she should clean herself up. She got up and locked all the doors in fear that he would come back and went into the bathroom she turned the light on and saw her face her right side of her face was swelling up from when he hit her and her left arm hurt like hell plus her back had a scratch on it from earlier also. She sighed as she saw herself and took a shower. After that she got dressed into a blue tank top and grey sweatpants and put on some cover-up for he face. Then remembered her mother wouldn't be home until the next day. She wanted to call Lane but it was after 9:00p.m. And Mama Kim wouldn't let her talk on the phone. So she put on her jacket and chose that running to Lane's was better than staying alone by herself, but before she left she grabbed a book and her cell phone then locked the door as she walked outside.

**Meanwhile…**

After Jess left Rory's he went to the bridge and sat there while reading after a while he deiced to head back to Luke's but didn't notice her left his keys and his book that fell out of his jacket pocket behind.

Rory stood out there for a moment and started to walk towards Lane's but heard something and ran the other way she soon found her self-nearing the bridge, she for some reason felt safe there and sat down on it and found a book and keys. _'Jess must have left these here.' _She thought as she picked up his book and started reading the notes in the margins as she did this she felt even safer at the thought of Jess. _'Maybe Dean's right, maybe I do like Jess. I mean we like the same books' and music plus he would never hit me. God why did Dean act like that?' _just at the thought of Dean sent chills down her spine. She thought about what had happened and started softly crying putting her head in her hands while letting her feet hang over the edge.

When Jess got back to Luke's he reached inside his pocket for his keys but it was empty _'Damn must have left them at the bridge. Great just great.' _He thought as he started back towards the bridge. When he got there he saw someone sitting on the bridge. _'What the hell who would be at the bridge in the middle of the night.'_ He wondered as the figure on the bridge put a strand of hair behind their ear._ 'Is that Rory? And wait a minute is she crying?'_ He thought and started walking slowly toward her.

She heard someone walking on the bridge toward her and she froze thinking again that it was Dean. Her mind was telling her body to run away and not to look back but she wouldn't move as she held her breath.

"Rory?" A familiar voice asked she let out the breath was had been holding and looked at him.

"Hey Jess what are you doing out here?" She asked glad to see him.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Oh well I uh…um."

"Are you ok?" He asked as he sat down next to her

"Uh…um I'm yeah I have to go."

"Why?"

"Cause I can't hang around you if I do and he finds out I'll get hurt." She said then put her hand over her mouth _'Gilmore why did you just do that?'_

"What? Who's gonna hurt you if you hang out with me?" Jess asked

"I didn't mean that I just I have to go and you can't say anything." She said as she was getting up he did as well and reached out to grab her arm and when he did she winced In pain "Aaaahhhh" she yelped. He let go and was now really concerned because her barley touched her arm at all.

"Rory what's going on?" He asked as she started to rub her arm. "Here let me see it." He took her arm and gently pulled up the sleeve of her jacket and saw a bruise on her arm as she pulled her arm away from him. "What the hell happened to give you that Rory?"

"I… he… got mad and there was yelling… and I… can't tell you Jess believe me I want to but I can't or I will get hurt or you will or someone else… I can't be around you either please just believe me and don't say anything to any one." She said while starting to cry, he pulled her into to a hug as she just cried on his shirt.

_'What the hell is she talking about, god she seems terrified. Who's gonna hurt her? Gosh what is wrong with her?' _Jess thought and pulled away little and looked her in the eyes. "Rory let's get you home and you can tell me what's wrong ok?" He said while gently pushing a strand off hair away from her face and he saw that it was bruised also, he had seen stuff like this before, and he grew up around it. Some one had beat her just the thought of that make him want to kill the person who did this to her.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note- R&R please sorry if it's short**


	3. Protect Me?

**_

* * *

potostfbeyeluver & Ready Freddy- Thanks for the tips I'll try them._**

**_Collisionkiss- Yeah I don't think I will kill him but getting his ass kicked by many people like Lorelai, Jess, Luke, and maybe even Christopher will be there._**

_**

* * *

**_**Previously on Love, Fear, and Hate-**

"_Rory what's going on?" He asked as she started to rub her arm. "Here let me see it." He took her arm and gently pulled up the sleeve of her jacket and saw a bruise on her arm as she pulled her arm away from him. "What the hell happened to give you that Rory?"_

"_I… he… got mad and there was yelling… and I… can't tell you Jess believe I want to but I can't or I will get hurt or you will or someone else… I can't be around you either please just believe me and don't say anything to any one." She said while starting to cry, he pulled her into to a hug as she just cried on his shirt._

'_What the hell is she talking about, god she seems terrified. Who's going to hurt her? Gosh what is wrong with her?' He pulled away little and looked her in the eyes. "Rory let's get you home and you can tell me what's wrong ok?" He said while gently pushing a strand off hair away from her face and he saw that it was bruised also, he had seen stuff like this before, and he grew up around it. Some one had beat her just the thought of that make him want to kill the person who did this to her._

**

* * *

Chapter Three - Protect Me**

All Rory could do was nod and Jess put his arm around her and walked her home. When they got there Rory stopped him when she heard a noise in the bushes. Looking around she said, "Jess, you have to go now." _'Oh god it's Dean, Jess please don't go stay here protect me from that evil bastard.' _

"What why?" Jess asked and thought _'Why? Because unless you give me one god damn good reason to leave then I'm staying here with you.' _

"You…I…" She stopped when she heard another noise and unlocked the door opened it pulled him inside and locked it, then looked out the windows for a moment.

"Rory what are you doing?"

"I heard something outside just checking." She said as she was going from one window to another. He stopped her and led her to the couch and they sat down. "Rory I need you to tell me what's going on if you want me to help thought_, 'Geez, please just let me help you Rory.' 'Why does he care so much about me? Does he like me?' _She thought

"After you left we started yelling at each other and he told me not to hang around you anymore and that I always flirted with you. I told he couldn't tell me what to do and then he hit me, I hit the wall and fell to the floor. He said that he could because he was my boyfriend, which I don't want him to be by the way." She said as tears where staring to slide down her cheeks. _'He who is he? DEAN, it has to be I swear to god if it is I'm gonna hurt him so bad that he won't be able to reproduce and will be doing water paints using his teeth.' _

"When I didn't answer him about something he grabbed me by my arm picked me up slammed me against the wall and when I screamed he hit me again." She was crying again and he was holding her. "I hated it I couldn't move I was so scared, and he said not to tell anyone or I would regret it but now I told you. I think he was outside and I'm afraid he is waiting out there." _'Again I am going to kill him he is a dead man walking.' _Jess thought. His eyes full of anger when Rory saw them he said "Jess you can't tell anyone or beat him up." _'Damn it she knows be to well.'_

"What why Rory he shouldn't of done this to you, we tell your mom and she will tell Luke. Soon after that he will be ran out of town." Jess explained, as he looked Rory in the eyes.

"I don't want them to feel sorry for me. I couldn't handle that from the whole town." She whispered, as she looked him in his eyes they were now looking filled with concern, and love.

"Rory no one will and if they do don't let them get to you, it's wrong to not tell anyone about this ok, trust me I know." Jess told her

"How do you know?"

"It happened to me when I was 10 one of Liz's dumb assed boyfriend use to hit her and I would yell at him then he hit me, I didn't tell anyone about. It went on for about a month because my mom was too afraid to tell anyone until finally he broke my arm. After that we told the cops they took him away and we never saw him again. But I know Rory it's hard to tell someone but you have to. I won't let anything happen to you I promise." Jess said to her.

'_I promise you I will never let anyone hurt you again like this I love you. Wait! What! Do I love her? I'm not even dating her, but… I think I might love her.' _He thought.

'_God I don't understand why I didn't notice before, I want to be with Jess, the guy I really love. Do I love him? I guess I'll never know if I never give it a try.' _Rory thought and with that she leaned in and kissed him.

**

* * *

AUOTHIR'S NOTE- Tell me what you think.**


	4. You can’t tell anyone,promise me?

_**

* * *

Ready Freddy- Thanks for your ideas they helped.**_

_**xbrokenxheartedx- I'm with you all the way I am a Dean hater also.**_

_**collisionkiss – I'll think about the killing him but I will put him in the hospital, or will Rory end up in the hospital.**_

_**Also- there will be a lot of cursing and fighting in this chapter.**_

**

* * *

Previously on Love, Fear, and Hate-**

"_Rory no one will and if they do don't let them get to you, it's wrong to not tell anyone about this ok, trust me I know." Jess told her_

"_How do you know?"_

"_It happened to me when I was 10 one of Liz's dumb assed boyfriend use to hit her and I would yell at him then he hit me, I didn't tell anyone about. It went on for about a month because my mom was too afraid to tell anyone until finally he broke my arm. After that we told the cops they took him away and we never saw him again. But I know Rory it's hard to tell someone but you have to. I won't let anything happen to you I promise." Jess said to her._

'_I promise you I will never let anyone hurt you again like this I love you. Wait! What! Do I love her? I'm not even dating her, but… I think I might love her.' He thought._

'_God I don't understand why I didn't notice before, I want to be with Jess, the guy I really love. Do I love him? I guess I'll never know if I never give it a try.' Rory thought and with that she leaned in and kissed him._

**

* * *

Chapter Four - You can't tell anyone, Promise me you won't**

Jess was shocked that she was kissing him but he kissed her back. _'God is this really happening? Yup!' _Jess thought, their lips parted to deepen the kiss. _'My god he is a great kisser.'_ Rory thought. They separated when they needed air and smiled. "What was that for?" he asked

"I just realized I wanted to be with you and not that i have known that for a while."

"Well I'm glad, but you have to tell someone."

"I did I told you."

"Rory…" Jess said in a somewhat warning and comforting tone. Just then the door is kicked in and Dean walks toward them. Rory's eyes widened a bit as Dean stormed towards them. All of them stood up with Jess in front of Rory

" You little slut assed bitch you were cheating on me this whole time." Dean yelled at Rory and she cowered a bit.

"Hey back the fuck off you bastard." Jess yelled at him, making sure Rory was standing behind him.

"Shut he hell up Mariano" Dean said as his fist hit Jess right in the jaw. Jess stumbled back a little

"Dean get the hell out of here now or I will sure as hell call the cops on you. You son of a bitch." Rory yelled then thought _'When did I start cursing like that? Oh who knows this is not the time to be thinking about this.'_

Dean was about to say something when Jess sucker punched him in the stomach. Dean bended over in pain and Jess kicked him to the ground. Rory just stood there thinking _'That's what you get you jackass.' _

"You fucking son of a bitch, hitting her like that." Jess yelled as he blocked one of Dean' punches. Dean grabbed Jess by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"She got what she fucking desevered." Dean said to him, Jess then kneed Dean in the nuts. Dean fell to the floor in pain. Rory who was quiet until now went up to Dean and kicked him a few times.

"You asshole I hate you" She yelled at him, then Jess gently pulled Rory away from Dean with his back toward Dean who got up and hit Jess in the head, he was knocked out laying on the floor. _'Oh god no'_ Rory thought as Dean looked her in the eyes and charged at her she ran into her room.

"Your fucking bitch I told you stay the hell away from him and not to tell then I catch you with him kissing. I knew it." He yelled as he went into her room where she hit him in the back with her chair, he fell to the floor again.

"I wasn't cheating I stopped loving you the first time I saw Jess and we are done because I sure as hell am not going to date a bastard like you." She yelled at his body that was laying on the floor she turned around to leave and check on Jess when she was tripped my Dean who grabbed her leg she fell backwards and landed on her arm the wrong way and cried out in pain.

Jess slowly got up and remembered what happened and got to his feet and quietly walked towards Rory's room. "You little bitch you're all alone with no one to save you, Where's your hero Jess right now?" Dean asked bitterly as he was about to kick Rory when he heard Jess say. "Here" Dean whipped his face around and Jess knocked him out with a frying pan. Dean fell to the floor. Jess walked toward Rory and helped her up.

"You ok?"

"Yeah my wrist yeah hurts really bad."

"Come on we are going to Luke's and having him drive us to the hospital."

"Jess, wait"

"No Rory I'm sorry but I don't want to see you get hurt any more than you already did, I let him hurt you after I promised I wouldn't."

"Jess you protected me you didn't break your promise, I just fell." She replied and kissed him again lightly then said, "We need to tie him up"

"I know do you have any rope?"

"Yeah"

"Ok, you go get it and I'm going to call Luke."

"Ok but Jess just don't leave me alone."

"I won't" Jess said and Rory smiled a small smile

"Good, I'll go get the rope you call Luke." Rory said she left the room in search for the rope and yelled "This place is a even bigger mess now."

"I'll help clean it up." He answered and dialed Luke's number

"Hello," Luke said on the other end

"Hey Luke it Jess"

"Jess where the hell are you?"

"Luke just listen I need you to stay calm" Jess said when Luke heard that he started thinking the worst.

"Jess what the hell did you do? Are you in trouble?" Luke asked over the phone.

"Well sort of its just there was fighting and hitting and a lot of yelling."

"And who was doing all of this Jess? As if I didn't know"

"Dean was hitting Rory and I saw her at the bridge I brought her back to her house and Dean came and there was a big fight we are tying Dean up right now but I need you to get over here I think Rory broke her wrist." Jess said

"What!" Luke said and then thought _'Oh god Dean hit Rory, Rory oh god why would anyone hurt her. Damn it I'm gonna kill Dean if Lorelai doesn't. Wait Lorelai she doesn't know._ "Ok Jess I'll be there soon I'm just gonna call Lorelai."

"Ok see you soon" replied Jess

"Yeah you to just call the cops."

"Ok bye" Jess said then hung up. Rory came back Jess tied Dean up and took Rory outside after calling the cops. They got there and took Dean away to jail for the night and after that they left. Luke's truck just came up the driveway.

"Hey are you guys ok?" He asked when he saw Rory as he got out of the truck he went up to her and hugged her._ 'God it's worse then I thought.'_ He thought while Rory was thinking. _'I'm so glad I have Luke he is more of a father to me than Chris will ever be.'_

"Yeah let's just get to the hospital my arm really hurts." Rory said they all got in the car and went to the hospital. The doctor's where looking at Rory while Jess told Luke everything except for the kissing each other part, while waiting in the waiting room.

"Did Lorelai say when she would be here?" Jess asked

"Oh god I forgot to call her I'll be right back." Luke said and went to a pay phone and called Lorelai who was at the spa with her mother trying to keep herself from dying when the phone rang.

"Hello" Lorelai said

"Lorelai"

"Luke is that you? Why are you calling?"

"Listen you need to get back here as soon as you can."

"WHAT! WHY? What's going on Luke?" Lorelai asked getting more and more nervous by the second with Emily standing by here.

"It's Rory." Luke said as Lorelai thought _'Oh god my baby my maybe girl I have to get home'_

_**

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE- Please R&R, tell me what you think and for all Dean haters i hope you enjoy dean getting his ass kicked.**_


	5. What Happened?

**

* * *

Previously on Love, Fear, and Hate-**

_Rory came back Jess tied Dean up and took Rory outside after calling the cops. They got there and took Dean away to jail for the night and after that they left. Luke's truck just came up the driveway._

"_Hey are you guys ok?" He asked when he saw Rory as he got out of the truck he went up to her and hugged her. 'God it's worse then I thought.' He thought while Rory was thinking. 'I'm so glad I have Luke he is more of a father to me than Chris will ever be.'_

"_Yeah let's just get to the hospital my arm really hurts." Rory said they all got in the car and went to the hospital. The doctor's where looking at Rory while Jess told Luke everything except for the kissing each other part, while waiting in the waiting room. _

"_Did Lorelai say when she would be here?" Jess asked_

"_Oh god I forgot to call her I'll be right back." Luke said and went to a pay phone and called Lorelai who was at the spa with her mother trying to keep herself from dieing when he phone rang. _

"_Hello" Lorelai said_

"_Lorelai" _

"_Luke is that you? Why are you calling?"_

"_Listen you need to get back here as soon as you can."_

"_WHAT! WHY? What's going on Luke?" Lorelai asked getting more and more nervous by the second with Emily standing by here._

"_It's Rory." Luke said as Lorelai thought 'Oh god my baby my maybe girl I have to get home'_

**

* * *

Chapter Five - What Happened?**

"What happened Luke?" Lorelai asked

"From what I heard from Jess."

"Jess what did he do?" Lorelai said getting angry

"Jess was the hero. Dean hit Rory and threatened her about hanging around Jess and telling anybody about him hitting her. She was at the bridge Jess found her helped her back to your house Dean came charging in and Jess and him got into a fight. He knocked out Jess, then went after Rory she hit him in the back with a chair and he grabbed her leg and tripped her. Jess knocked Dean out then tied him up called me, then he cops you took Dean to jail for the night." Luke said hating to have to tell Lorelai and just thinking about it made him want to kill Dean.

"Dean did that?" Lorlelai questioned

"Yeah" _'I am going to kill that my with my bare hands.'_ Lorelai thought.

"Jess saved her?" She asked

"Yeah"

"Where are you?"

"The hospital when she fell she hurt her wrist it's broken and they want to keep her here over night to keep an eye on her. She has a mild concussion from getting slammed up against the wall and falling."

"I'll be right there." With that she hung up, told Emily what happened and said she would call her tomorrow, and then headed toward the hospital. After telling her mother to just stay or go home.

When she got there she ran inside and up to Jess who was in the waiting room. Then hugged him he just stood there, Luke saw this and both all three of them where shocked.

"Thank you for protecting my baby girl." Lorelai told him.

'_What the hell is going on here? She must have finally gone completely crazy or the world if coming to an end.'_ Jess thought. She then let go and realized what she did.

"Oh god I just hugged Jess, I'm going insane he is growing on us first Rory and Luke now me." Lorelai said then looked at Luke who was chuckling and Lorelai hugged him. "Where is she?"

"Over here come one she is knocked out from the pain medicines they gave her." Luke told her.

When Lorelai walked into the room and saw what Rory looked like she stopped dead in her tracks. Her hands flew up to her mouth as she gasped. Then turned around to see Luke standing there she went to him as he hugged her and comforted her they when back into the hall. _'Oh god that can't be Rory, no that's not her. Yes it is how could I let this happen? I'm a horrible mother._' Lorelai thought when she saw Rory. _'It's my fault'_ that thought kept going through her mind over and over again.

**

* * *

Author's Note- Please R&R. About what you think and how you like it so far. Sorry if the characters are a little OOC. Like the whole Lorelai hugging Jess part. To me it seems like something anyone would do after finding out that happened to someone. Also sorry if it's short.**


	6. It’s My Fault! No it’s not

_**

* * *

Jessroxmysox- I 'm glad you think this is a good story. I also hate Dean with every fiber of my body too. I never liked that tall floppy haired jackass.**_

_**LorLukealways- Yeah there isn't a lot of stories where he is the hero or the good boyfriend. Since I love Jess I thought he should get to be. Since he is on the show on September 1. **_

_**Thank you everyone for all of the reviews they make me want to continue because I know how to feels to want to have people continue a story. I'm now working on this and two other stories of mine so it will take a little long to update.**_

**_Also Dean will be getting yelled at and beaten up by a lot of people in Stars Hollow trust me. Cause what would any story be without having Dean gets his ass kicked, and if you disagree and like Dean why are you reading this story?  _**

**

* * *

Previously on Love, Fear, and Hate-**

"_The hospital when she fell she hurt her wrist it's broken and they want to keep her here over night to keep an eye on her. She has a mild concussion from getting slammed up against the wall and falling."_

"_I'll be right there." With that she hung up, told Emily what happened and said she would call her tomorrow then headed toward the hospital. When she got there she ran inside and up to Jess who was in the waiting room. Then hugged him he just stood there, Luke saw this and both all three of them where shocked._

"_Thank you for protecting my baby girl." Lorelai told him._

'_What the hell is going on here? She must have finally gone completely crazy or the world if coming to an end.' Jess thought. She then let go and realized what she did._

"_Oh god I just hugged Jess, I'm going insane he is growing on us first Rory and Luke now me." Lorelai said then looked at Luke who was chuckling and Lorelai hugged him. "Where is she?"_

"_Over here come one she is knocked out from the pain medicines they gave her." Luke told her._

_When Lorelai walked into the room and saw what Rory looked like she stooped dead in her tracks. Her hands flew up to her mouth as she gasped. Then turned around to see Luke standing there she went to him as he hugged her and comforted her they when back into the hall. 'Oh god that can't be Rory, no that's not her. Yes it is how could I let this happen? I'm a horrible mother.' Lorelai thought when she saw Rory. 'It's my fault' that thought kept going through her mind over and over again._

**

* * *

Chapter Six - It's My Fault! No it's not.**

When Jess saw Lorelai not even have been able to enter without crying he slipping into Rory's room.

_'There she is laying there her beautiful body full of bruises, I hate myself I could have protected her. I feel like I broke my promise. I never have felt this bad about doing that even if I haven't. I feel like I have of course I was never really in love with anyone except Rory. I've never said I love you to anyone.' _Jess thought as he saw her then thought.  
'_I hope she meant what she said about wanting to be with me and won't regret kissing me. God I don't know what I will do if she does. It could have just been because she was upset, but she did seem to really mean it. The look in her eyes I'll never forget that look. Her eyes full of terror, hope, hate, and what seemed to be maybe even love. Could that love be for me? I want to see those gorgeous crystal clear blue eyes to see her smile and to hear her laugh. God I hate Dean even more than I thought possible to hate someone. This is my fault she is in here.' _

While back in the waiting room "Lorelai are you ok?" Luke gently asked her as they were sitting down him hugging her.

"It's my fault." Lorelai whispered

"What?"

"It's my fault she is here. I should have never let her date him or stay home alone. I'm a horrible person and an even worse mother." Lorelai said

"Lorelai it is not your fault and you are not a horrible person or a bad mother. You are a great person who cares about other people and u them first. Also you are a fantastic mother this isn't your fault it just happened. Don't blame your self for this. Rory needs you right now and she can't have you thinking that. Jess told me she didn't want to tell us because she didn't want to have people feel sorry for her." Luke explained to Lorelai and thought. _'A horrible person and mother, that's bull. She is a great person and mother god I want to kill Dean.'_

While Lorelai thought _'Thank god I have Luke he always knows what to say. I wish I had a guy like him. I want to kill Dean for this I swear I will kick his ass later.'_

Jess walked up to her and kissed her forehead then left the room quietly. Jess went and sat down a few seats away from Luke and Lorelai. Lorelai stood up and entered Rory's room.

_**

* * *

Author's Note - Please R&R sorry if it is short.**_


	7. Gossip spreads in Stars Hollow

**_

* * *

Jessobsessed09- Oh well I hope you still liked it. _**

**_collisionkiss- I would press charges but I'm not really good at the whole court thing but I'll give it a try._**

**_spinaround- I'm not sure if Luke and Lorelai are getting together maybe later in the story._**

**Author's Note- I just realized how short my last chapter was and sorry about that, they will be longer I promise. I just wanted to get people to read this story.**

* * *

**Previously on Love, Fear, and Hate-**

_When Jess saw Lorelai not even have been able to enter without crying he slipping into Rory's room. 'There she is laying there her beautiful body full of bruises, I hate myself I could have protected her. I feel like I broke my promise. I never have felt this bad about doing that even if I haven't. I feel like I have of course I was never really in love with anyone except Rory. I've never said I love you to anyone.' Jess thought as he saw her then thought._

'_I hope she meant what she said about wanting to be with me and won't regret kissing me. God I don't know what I will do if she does. It could have just been because she was upset, but she did seem to really mean it. The look in her eyes I'll never forget that look. Her eyes full of terror, hope, hate, and what seemed to be maybe even love. Could that love be for me? I want to see those gorgeous crystal clear blue eyes to see her smile and to hear her laugh. God I hate Dean even more than I thought possible to hate someone. This is my fault she is in here.' _

_While back in the waiting room "Lorelai are you ok?" Luke gently asked her as they were sitting down him hugging her._

"_It's my fault." Lorelai whispered_

"_What?"_

"_It's my fault she is here. I should have never let her date him or stay home alone. I'm a horrible person and an even worse mother." Lorelai said_

"_Lorelai it is not your fault and you are not a horrible person or a bad mother. You are a great person who cares about other people and u them first. Also you are a fantastic mother this isn't your fault it just happened. Don't blame your self for this. Rory needs you right now and she can't have you thinking that. Jess told me she didn't want to tell us because she didn't want to have people feel sorry for her." Luke explained to Lorelai and thought. 'A horrible person and mother, that's bull. She is a great person and mother god I want to kill Dean.'_

_While Lorelai thought 'Thank god I have Luke he always knows what to say. I wish I had a guy like him. I want to kill Dean for this I swear I will kick his ass later.'_

_Jess walked up to her and kissed her forehead then left the room quietly. Jess went and sat down a few seats away from Luke and Lorelai. Lorelai stood up and entered Rory's room._

**

* * *

Chapter Seven - Gossip spreads in Stars Hollow**

After Lorelai shut the door she went and sat down next to Rory's bed in the chair. She took Rory's hand and just sat there. Rory started to wake up slowly eyes still closed she mumbled. "Jess?"

"No honey its mommy." Lorelai said and smiled a small smile when she saw Rory open her eyes. "Hey babe, you ok?"

"I guess but I wouldn't be if it weren't for Jess." Rory said in a small low voice

"Yeah I know Luke told me about what happened and when I got here I … no I can't it's to hard to say."

"What did you do?" Rory asked fearing her mother did something bad.

"I hugged Jess and thanked him."

"What? You hugged Jess?"

"Yeah well I would hug anyone who protected my baby girl"

"Even grandma?"

"Ok not everybody."

"Oh I can so mock you for life."

"No don't be mean to mommy."

"Mom so is Jess on your good side now?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Huh, so when can I go home?"

"Not till tomorrow."

"Fine, I'm sorry I made you come home early from your trip."

"No I'm glad I left early I just wish I left for a different reason."

"Yeah me to"

Rory what happened?" Lorelai asked but Rory said she was tried and would tell her later. Jess and Luke went home and then Rory told Lorelai the whole story including her kissing Jess.

"Oh babe I'm so sorry."

"Yeah it's ok it's not your fault or Jess' for that matter."

"What do you mean?"

"I think he blames himself." Rory told Lorelai

"Yeah well just tell him its not and you don't blame him at all." Lorelai said to her daughter.

"Ok, so are you ok with this?" Rory asked

"You mean the fact that my daughter's ex-boyfriend hurt her and she is in the hospital? If that's it no I'm not. If it's because of you kissing Jess then yes I'm fine with it. As long as you don't regret kissing him."

"No I don't regret it I hope he doesn't either, oh god what if he does?" Rory said panicked

"Rory clam down by the look in his eyes her didn't regret it. So are you too together now?" Lorelai said

"I don't know"

_**Luke's Truck**_

At that same time Luke and Jess were on their way back to Stars Hollow.

"I'm proud of you." Luke said breaking the silence.

"What?" Jess asked

"I'm proud of what you did tonight just so you know. I mean you're a hero" Luke said partly serious the other part teasing.

"Its Rory there was nothing to think about where or not to do anything. Also I'm not a hero." Jess replied then _thought 'Wonder if Rory thinks I'm a hero maybe even her hero?' _and Luke thought

'_Wow this kid really has changed for the better. When he came here he was Jess the world can kiss my ass Mariano. Now he is Jess I do have a good side inside of me Mariano. I've got to give him so credit for that.'_

"Lorelai hugged you" Luke replied

"Yeah that was really weird by the way. Even if I am a hero I learned how to be one from you. I mean you're Lorelai's hero." Jess said as he smirked._ 'And I'm Rory's maybe even boyfriend. You would be Lorelai's if you both realized that you like each other you moron, but at least you make me a better guy. God I have been in that damn town for too long they're starting to rub off on be. But if it means I get to see Rory who cares.'_

"Thanks I think and no I'm not." Luke replied 'Am I her hero? Ah jeez I've been in that town way too long. Maybe I am doing something right in raising Jess.'

"You're welcome and yeah you are, you can't stand to see her upset and are there to rescue her. The whole town knows but I'm gonna stop bringing it up."

"What ever you little punk" Luke mumbled then Jess smirked again and said

"Backwards baseball cap, flannel wearing diner man to the rescue "

"Shut up"

"Sorry had to say something we almost had a hallmark moment a while ago, crept me out a little."

"Yeah I know. So did you beat him up good?" Luke asked

"Well we fought her knocked me out when he caught me off guard and then Rory hit him with a wooden chair. He still didn't go down so I hit him in the head with a frying pan."

"A frying pan?"

"It was the only thing I could find in their kitchen besides shoes in the oven"

"I know but a frying pan?"

"Hey it works in the movies and it does in real life minus the little birds or stars around the guys head." Jess remarked, and Luke just started laughing about that.

**_Stars Hollow_**

By the time they got back to the diner everyone was outside of it.

"Great just great" Luke said

"Shit, well ready to go through them?" Jess said

"Yeah let's go through the back don't let them in unless they are going to eat." Luke told him and Jess nodded. They both got out of the truck and started to run while hearing "Luke Jess is it true?" from Kirk and then "Jess sweetheart did you really save her?" and Taylor. "People people please clam down and let me handle this."

When they got inside they went to the diner door and opened it Luke yelled. "ALRIGHT EITHER YOU BUY SOMETHING TO EAT OR GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DINER." Everyone came inside and started questioning both men.

"Luke upstairs now please?"

"Already ahead of you" Luke caked as they made their way upstairs into the apartment.

"So do we tell them or what?"

"I don't know… wait I got something" Luke said

"What?"

"You'll see it will get them out of the diner."

"Fine" they got back downstairs and everyone went queit. Then Kirk raised his hand.

"Yes Kirk?" Luke said

"Is it true Dean hit Rory and Jess came to the rescue? Cause I want to get the facts straight. Some are saying that others are saying Jess hurt her…" When Kirk said that Jess yelled.

"That's a god damn lie it didn't hurt her. That jackass Dean did ok, so either you all stop asking questions and don't give Rory sympathy when you see her. She was going to let him continue to hit her because she thought you would do that so, now you know he hurt her not me so get the hell out of here." With that he stomped upstairs and slammed the door. Leaving everyone shocked.

"Ok get out now." Luke yelled then Lane yelled.

"And do what Jess said about not doing that to Rory." When they all looked at her and stopped moving she yelled. "Go" they did and Lane sat down at the counter. The only others that where left in the diner was Kirk, at the other end of the counter and Miss Patty, Babbette, and Taylor where all whispering to each other in the corner.

"You did good you know." Luke told her

"Thanks, Luke how bad is she?" Lane said

"I would tell you but since they are here I won't but if you want you can go ask Jess." Luke replied

"Okay are you sure you don't mind?"

"No you are Rory's best friend you have the right to know." Lane smiled and walked up the stairs to Luke's apartment and knocked on the door. Jess answered it.

"What?" he was is response to the door but saw Lane there and said "Sorry"

"It's ok I just wanted to know how she was." Lane told him. He was about to answer when Luke said. 'Kirk back away from the curtain.'

"Want to come in so the whole town won't hear?"

"Sure thanks." She said they went in and Jess said. "She looks really bad bruises on her arms and face plus a broken wrist and a mild concussion from having Dean slam her up against the walk and making her fall. Then to add she is in the hospital for the night and it's all my fault." Jess said and sat down at one the chairs at the table and put his face in his hands. Lane sat down at a chair also.

_**

* * *

Author's Note- Sorry to stop it there, hop it's longer and that you like it. Also sorry if the characters are a little OOC. Also Lane and Jess are not going to date, but to me Lane has always seemed to be the person to talk to about stuff.**_


	8. Why won't he just leave?

_**

* * *

Author's Note- I am really glad that you all like it. Also some Rory and Jess action soon.**_

**

* * *

Previously on Love, Fear, and Hate-**

_Lane smiled and walked up the stairs to Luke's apartment and knocked on the door. Jess answered it._

"_What?" he was is response to the door but saw Lane there and said "Sorry"_

"_It's ok I just wanted to know how she was." Lane told him. He was about to answer when Luke said. 'Kirk back away from the curtain.' _

"_Want to come in so the whole town won't hear?"_

"_Sure thanks." She said they went in and Jess said. "She looks really bad bruises on her arms and face plus a broken wrist and a mild concussion from having Dean slam her up against the walk and making her fall. Then to add she is in the hospital for the night and it's all my fault." Jess said and sat down at one the chairs at the table and put his face in his hands. Lane sat down at a chair also._

**

* * *

Chapter Eight - Why won't he just leave?  
**

Lane felt sorry for him at that moment and saw what Rory had always told her about the kinder side of Jess Mariano. "Jess it's not your fault you helped her." Lane said trying to comfort him not really knowing what to do.

"Oh yeah I really helped her by going over to her place bringing her food, eating there leaving after having Dean see me. Then later find Rory at the bridge crying in fear shaking so much that someone would have thought she had just saw someone die right in front of her." Jess said and thought. _'I hate bastard for doing that to her.'_

"It's not your fault he is insane and you helped her and she could have gotten hurt even worse if it wasn't for you finding her."

"Don't even remind me. I mean he was going to let him continue to hit her so the town wouldn't give her sympathy." Jess replied and Lane thought_. 'He really does care about her.'_

"That was some show you put on down there. I think most people were stunned that you knew so many words." Lane said trying to lighten the mood up a little.

He chuckled slightly "Thanks"

"You know you aren't as bad as person I thought you were in the first place."

"Whatever just don't tell anyone I would loose my Stars Hollow bad boy image and what would everyone have to keep them entertained?" Jess said while Lane laughed slightly.

"Your secret is safe with me. I 'm going to go." She said as she stood at the door she looked back at him and said. "If you hurt her I will hurt you. Even though I know you wouldn't but still I had to say it." Lane said and then left. After that Jess stayed upstairs thinking.

When Luke came up at the end of that day he realized that they hadn't had any sleep for over 24 hours, they went to sleep or at least attempted to. Jess thinking about Rory and that night, wishing it never happened well except for the kiss and how many ways to kill Dean. Luke was also thinking of why that had happened, and how many ways to kill Dean. But also of how proud he was of Jess. They both had thought of at least 53 ways each on their own.

That was the same thing that happened for Rory and Lorelai. Lorelai was thinking of how many ways to kill Dean and what the town would say and act. Rory on the other hand was thinking about Jess and how he was her hero and she would never forget that night even if she wanted to. Well at least forget about most of it, some parts where better than many others. But was also thinking of how the town would act and if she saw Dean again. That made her whole body shiver in fear and her heart and eyes fill with hate toward him.

**The Next Day**

Jess and Luke opened the diner it was around 9:00 a.m. and where waiting for a call from Lorelai to tell them that they had gotten home safely. Lorelai and Rory were in the jeep driving home. As they pasted the 'Welcome To Stars Hollow' sigh Rory tensed.

"It's going to be ok I promise, plus Luke said Jess yelled at the whole town yesterday. After Kirk said someone said that he hurt you. He told them he didn't and to not sympathize you because you didn't want them too." Lorelai told Rory as the pasted the town square where everyone was looking at the car and started talking among each other.

"Also Luke and Jess each came up with 53 ways to kill Dean plus my 67 ideas. Would you mind if we killed him?" she added.

"No I hope he rots in hell like he is suppose to." Rory said her voice turning cold.

"Sorry I didn't…" Lorelai started

"It's ok mom really." Rory told her mother as they were pulling up their driveway to find Dean sitting on the porch. Lorelai stopped the car told Rory to stay in there. She got out of the car and started yelling at Dean. "You fucking bastard how dare you hurt my daughter. I let you into my house and treat you kindly and you go and do this. You must have some never coming back here after what happened." Lorelai shouted at him. Glaring at him.

Rory was in the car with her hands over her ears but could still her them and had her eyes closed. 'Why can't this all stop. I wish I had never met him I wish I was with Jess right now.'

Dean stood up and said "Well your daughter was cheating on my with that asshole nephew of Luke's."

"He you leave them out of this." Lorelai yelled

"I got them kissing and they flirt all the time. She is my girlfriend."

"She was your girlfriend not anymore. My god you are really stupid what you expected that coming over here and saying sorry would be enough? Well it isn't it will never be until you are in a 6 foot deep whole dead and buried with Dean 'the jackass' Forrester on it."

"Shut the hell up. Just don't be surprised when they start dating Rory ends up pregnant, drops out of high and runs away. Being all alone just like you." Dean said to her. Lorelai slapped him across the face and Rory got out of the car and yelled. "You bastard, don't you dare talk to my mom that way." Rory said and slapped him to.

Then stood behind Lorelai. He pushed Lorelai to the floor where she fainted from tripping over the rocks. "Mom" Rory yelled as he grabbed Rory's arm again and punched her in the face not slapped but punched. "You little cheating bitch. I tell you to not tell anyone and to stay away and you go and do that." Dean said as Rory was on the ground she picked up a rock threw it at him he kicked her in the stomach and she gasped for breath. He stood above her and was about to hit her again when she kicked him where it hurts and he fell to the floor. Rory crawling to the jeep and grabbed the cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello," Luke said on the other end of the line he was answered by a crying Rory.

"Lu... Lu... Luke help us he's… he's here." She got out as Dean got up and was walking toward her again. "Oh god no stay away from me, get away. You already hurt my mother and me enough now just leave. Rory shouted. While Luke heard that and was calling her name then heard something crash and Rory scream then the line when dead. _'Oh god no'_ Luke thought and dropped the phone and yelled. "Jess let's go now come on." Jess came out of the kitchen and said.

"What!"

"Everyone out of the diner now. Jess get them out of here now." He again yelled and Jess did as he was told while Luke when upstairs and grabbed his baseball bat, then came down stairs.

" God damn it, what's wrong Luke?" Jess asked

"It's Rory and Lorelai we have to go." Luke said after hearing those words Jess ran outside with Luke right behind him as the raced to the Gilmore's house. When they got there they saw Lorelai passed out on the ground as Rory was throwing rocks at Dean and shouting words people would never think Rory Gilmore would say. They both ran to Dean.

"You stupid fucking bastard" Jess yelled and Dean turned around and Jess punched him straight in the jaw then Luke kicked him.

"I've been wanting to hurt you for a long time." Luke said then he saw Lorelai and ran to her, "Lorelai wake up Lorelai!"

Right the Dean went to Jess who was trying to help Rory up, Dean kicked them both and Jess tripped him as Rory cried out in pain again and fainted in pain. Jess tackled Dean and started punching and kicking him then grabbed the bat Luke had left on the floor and hit Dean in the stomach with it.

_**

* * *

Author's Note - R & R please. I'm evil aren't I leaving you like this? Sorry you'll have to wait to see what happens. But nothing to worry about no one dies, …COUGH… but one might come close… COUGH… COUGH...HINT...HINT. **_


	9. So close to death but yet so far away

**_

* * *

Author's Note - Sorry it took so long for the update. After the party we went camping and got home on Monday. I also had to finish some schoolwork. But here is some more now. Hope you enjoy._**

**_About the story - Glad everyone here hates Dean. Don't worry Jess isn't going to jail. The town will kick his ass. Also I like to be unique and am happy you all like this story. I never liked Dean at all._**

_

* * *

_**Last time one Love, Fear, and Hate-**

_Lorelai slapped him across the face and Rory got out of the car and yelled. "You bastard, don't you dare talk to my mom that way." Rory said and slapped him to. And stood behind Lorelai. He pushed Lorelai to the floor where she fainted from tripping over the rocks. "Mom" Rory yelled as he grabbed Rory 's arm again and punched her in the face not slapped but punched. "You little cheating bitch. I tell you to not tell anyone and to stay away and you go and do that." Dean said as Rory was on the ground she picked up a rock threw it at him he kicked her in the stomach and she gasped for breath. He stood above her and was about to hit her again when she kicked him where it hurts and he fell to the floor. Rory crawling to the jeep and grabbed the cell phone and dialed a number._

"_Hello," Luke said on the other end of the line he was answered by a crying Rory._

"_Lu... Lu... Luke help us he's… he's here." She got out as Dean got up and was walking toward her again. "Oh god no stay away from me, get away. You already hurt my mother and me enough now just leave. Rory shouted. While Luke heard that and was calling her name then heard something crash and Rory scream then the line when dead. 'Oh god no' Luke thought and dropped the phone and yelled. "Jess let's go now come on." Jess came out of the kitchen and said._

"_What!"_

"_Everyone out of the diner now. Jess get them out of here now." He again yelled and Jess did as he was told while Luke when upstairs and grabbed his baseball bat, then came down stairs._

" _God damn it, what's wrong Luke?" Jess asked_

"_It's Rory and Lorelai we have to go." Luke said after hearing those words Jess ran outside with Luke right behind him as the raced to the Gilmore's house. When they got there they saw Lorelai passed out on the ground as Rory was throwing rocks at Dean and shouting words people would never think Rory Gilmore would say. They both ran to Dean. "You bastard" Jess yelled and Dean turned around and Jess punched him straight in the jaw then Luke kicked him. "I've been wanting to hurt you for a long time." Luke said then he saw Lorelai and ran to her, "Lorelai wake up Lorelai!" then Dean went to Jess who was trying to help Rory up, Dean kicked them both and Jess tripped him as Rory cried out in pain again and fainted in pain. Jess tackled Dean and started punching and kicking him then grabbed the bat Luke had left on the floor and hit Dean in the stomach with it._

**

* * *

So close to death but yet so far away**

Dean fell to the floor. Luke ran up and grabbed the bat out of Jess's hands but kicked Dean. "You bastard how dare you hurt Rory again? I was going to kill you for that but also hurting Lorelai you are going to rot in hell you son of a bitch. Luke shouted at Dean and punched him. _'They are like my family. I would die for them.'_ Luke thought andJess pulled him off of Dean and said.

"We need to calm down and first take care of Lorelai and Rory then later beat the shit out of Dean." Jess told Luke, he sounded so much calmer and braver than he felt right then. _'GOD I HATE MYSELF. YOU LET HER GET HURT AGAIN MARIANO YOU FUCKING IDOIT.'_ Jess thought to himself.

Some of the town members had heard screaming and yelling so they called the cops and an ambulance. You could hear the sirens in the distance getting closer. Dean was out cold so both men each went to _'their own Gilmore Girl'_ if you think about it .The ambulances got there and took them to the hospital with Luke and Jess following. Leaving a stunned town behind. They had also taken Dean to the hospital and were going to wait for everyone to wake up and question them before choosing if they should press charges or not.

_**Hartford Memorial Hospital**_

Luke had called Sookie and told her what had happened and she called Emily and Richard before heading over to the hospital herself. Jess and Luke sat in the waiting room. Not knowing anything because they weren't family. About an hour later Sookie walked in followed by Emily and Richard.

"Are they all right?" Emily asked as they walked toward Luke and Jess

"We don't know they won't tell us anything." Jess said. They looked at him

"You are you the one who did this to them?" Emily asked

"No, he was the one that saved Rory the first time and this time we both stopped Dean from hurting them even more." Luke said

"What to you mean again?" Richard asked

"You mean that Dean fellow her boyfriend?" Emily asked

"EX-Boyfriend" Sookie, Luke, and Jess all said at the same time.

"I never liked him. Also how is this an again?" Richard said. Luke told them what had happened minus some details.

"Well thank you both very much for helping both of them." Richard said.

"Yes thank you Luke and thank you also Jess." Emily said and really meant it. They all sat and waited. While Richard went to ask about the girls, he came back and said. "They are calling their doctor down right now to tell us. A female doctor with brown short hair and brown eyes looking no older than 35,came down the hallway and toward all of them and asked. "Are you the family and friends of Lorelai and Rory Gilmore?"

"Yes." They all said

" Hi I'm Doctor Lewis I will be taking care of the both of them. Ok well I have some good news and some bad news. What would you like first?' Dr. Lewis said

"Good" both Richard and Emily said.

"Well the good news is that they are both stable. Lorelai has a minor head concussion but should be fine. We will release her within the next day or two."

"What about Rory?" Emily asked

"I'm afraid to say due to the fact of what had already happened to Rory earlier that with all of the bruises and with her head concussion that she has fallen into a coma…" Dr. Lewis said looking sorry for all of them.

"What?" Jess asked and thought _'No I promised her I wouldn't let her get hurt. She has to wake up.' 'Oh god why did this have to happen.'_ Were the thoughts of everyone else.

"She ahs fallen into a coma we don't know how bad it is yet we have to wait for the pressure to stop swelling." Dr. Lewis answered

"Will she wake up?" Emily asked all of them fearing the worst.

"She…"

_**

* * *

Author's Note - What do you think? Will she wake up or not? You don't have to wait to find out either. I'm not that mean. Here is the rest of the chapter.**_

_**

* * *

CONTINUED**_

"She will wake up…" When they all heard that they we happy and were going to relax a little until they heard Dr. Lewis say, "but e don't know when she will. It might be few days, weeks, months, maybe even years. It's up to her she will wake up when she is ready."

They all were quiet for a while then Sookie said. "Can we see them?"

"Yes you can see Lorelai but only one at a time, and you must ask her if you can she Rory."

"Does... Does she know about Rory?" Luke asked

"Yes she is aware of the situation. She is in room 523." After Dr. Lewis said that she left them to gather their thoughts. Emily and Richard went in first then saw Rory and cried even harder after crying from seeing Lorelai and promised to come by tomorrow. Then Sookie did the same. Luke and Jess went into Lorelai's room.

"Thank you" She said to the both of them

"Welcome" both men said

"Can I go and see Rory?" Jess asked

"Sure," Jess left the room and headed to Rory's that was across the hall and stood at the door for a moment. "Luke, can I talk to you for a second please?" Lorelai asked, as he was about to leave also.

"Sure," Luke replied and sat down at the chair next to her bed.

_**Rory's Hospital Room.**_

As he opened the door walked in and closed it he took a deep breath and looked at her. _'She looks so peaceful, so close to death but yet so far from it. All because of me, It's my fault. I hurt her by being around her.'_ He thought and sat down at the chair next to her bed and said.

"Hey, I'm sorry I broke my promise and let him hurt you. Just goes to show one of my many talents that I get from my dad. Screwing up the simplest thing." He held her hand gently "I just wanted you to know that Luke and I beat the crap out of him. But we were to late you are in a coma know because we were too late. I'm sorry. Just please wake up soon. You are all I have in Stars Hollow. You're the only one who ever gave me a chance."

He kissed her forehead and just sat there and watched her for a while. Letting a single tear fall down his cheek. Jess Mariano hadn't cried since he was 7. But he cared about Rory he might even love her so he let himself cry. Just for her and her only.

* * *

**Author's Note- Sorry if it is short, please reveiw. **


	10. You didn’t break your promise

_**

* * *

Author's Note- Hey I would have posted sooner but I wrote the chapter and forgot to save it. I'm so mad at myself for it. That was some of my best work. Anyway here is the redo. It's not the same but close. Also some of this is going to be in Rory's P.O.V. Even if she is in a coma you will still get to see what her thoughts are. HOPE YOU ENJOY!**_

**

* * *

Previously on Love, Fear, and Hate-**

_**Rory's Hospital Room.**_

_As he opened the door walked in and closed it he took a deep breath and looked at her. 'She looks so peaceful, so close to death but yet so far from it. All because of me, it's my fault. I hurt her by being around her.' He thought and sat down at the chair next to her bed and said. _

_"Hey, I'm sorry I broke my promise and let him hurt you. Just goes to show one of my many talents that I get from my dad. Screwing up the simplest thing." He held her hand gently "I just wanted you to know that Luke and I beat the crap out of him. But we were too late you are in a coma know because we were too late. I'm sorry. Just please wake up soon. You are all I have in Stars Hollow. You're the only one who ever gave me a chance." He kissed her forehead and just sat there and watched her for a while. Letting a single tear fall down his cheek. Jess Mariano hadn't cried since he was 7. But he cared about Rory he might even love her so he let himself cry. Just for her and her only._

**

* * *

You didn't break your promise you made me stronger.**

Rory remembered seeing Jess and Luke run toward them then everything went black. Now she finds herself somewhere where everything is white and she thinks, _'Oh god I'm dead' _then she hears her grandparents start to talk and Sookie also. Buts she can understand what they are saying while she yells for help but they can't hear her. So was soon going to give up until she heard his voice. She understood what he was saying. Hearing his voice and knowing he was right there next to her calmed her. She felt horrible when he thought he broke his promise and she thought _'you didn't break your promise Jess you make me stronger.' _She wanted to tell him that. So she started to say _'Help me Jess I need you'_ but he couldn't hear her either. When he said she was in a coma she started to cry but she couldn't feel any tears on her cheeks then realized when she was yelling nothing was coming out. _'I am really in a coma after all. I hate Dean so much I wish he would burn in hell.'_

**_Back in Stars Hollow_**

There was an emergency town meeting being held right then.

"People what are we going to do about this? It's a horrible thing that has happened" Taylor said

"I say we get some pitchforks light some torches and run Dean out of town" Kirk yelled and others where saying yeah.

"Kirk we can't do that it's not right" Taylor told him

"But seeing our poor Rory getting hurt his?" Babbette asked

"No that's not right either Babbette." Taylor said everyone was talking about what they should do when Lane stood up and walked to where Taylor was and took the microphone from him.

"Hey everyone since I am Rory's best friend I saw we don't bother her and let her get better and not ask her any questions." She said looking at Miss Patty "Also don't bother Luke or Jess. Now go ahead and hit Dean for all I care but let's not talk about it in front of Rory. You all heard what Jess said. So…" A crying Sookie rushing in and towards Lane cut her of. She threw her arms around her.

"Sookie what's wrong is everything ok?" Lane asked as everyone went queit.

"No, they are both stable. Lorelai will be coming home soon. But… but… Rory she… she's in a… a co… coma." Sookie told her and everyone gasped. Sookie had Jackson comforting her while Dave was doing the same for Lane _(A/N: Let's say Dave never left Stars Hollow after all and is still with Lane.)_

_**Hospital/ Lorelai's Room**_

"Thank you Luke for everything." Lorelai said as Luke sat down next to Lorelai and she started crying he hugged her and said.

"Lorelai what's wrong?" He said even though he knew what was wrong.

"It should be me in a coma instead of her. It's my fault. Luke why does this have to happen to her she doesn't deserve this at all." Lorelai said

"I know Lorelai but it just happened and it is not your fault at all ok?" Luke said and Lorelai nodes.

"What if she doesn't wake up?"

"She will I promise" Luke told her

"How do you know?"

"Because she is your daughter and the both of you are stubborn and are strong. Don't forget we are all in this together." _'Gosh he knows what to say all the time. I'm glad he is here.'_ Lorelai thought after Luke finished speaking.

_**

* * *

Author's Note- Sorry that it is short but I hope you enjoyed.**_


	11. Wake Up Rory Gilmore

  
**_

* * *

Author's Note- So sorry about not updating a lot but with school and everything I haven't had the time. But here is a new chapter. Also I don't know a lot about hospital stuff so bare with me when Lorelai is talking to the doctors._**

* * *

** Previously on Love, Fear, and Hate-**

_The first five minutes were queit then Luke said, "Lorelai says thank you and you are not such a back kid after all." Jess just nodded then said_

"_I wouldn't be if it wasn't for you."_

"_Why?" Luke asked_

"_Let's face I was heading down the same road as Liz and Jimmy were until I came and lived with you. I have you and Rory to thank for changing me for the better._

'_Wow he really is changing, I am doing a good job at raising him.' Luke thought,_

"_Thanks" Jess also said and Luke said "Your welcome Jess." They drove back and where expecting tons of people at the diner but there was only Sookie, Jackson, Lane, and Dave waiting._

**

* * *

Wake up Rory**

When Jess and Luke got out of the truck Lane ran over to them and said "Is it true is she really in a coma?" Jess and Luke could both tell she had fear in her voice and they both nodded. _'No, she can't be my best friend is in a coma, god I hate Dean.'_ She looked closely at Jess and saw that he had light tearstains on his face_. 'He must really care about her. She wouldn't be alive if it weren't for him or for Luke.'_

"Thank you" Lane said as they were all walking inside the diner. She gave Luke a quick hug and then she gave Jess one also real fast then sat down with Dave. _'God I can't believe I just hugged Jess and Luke' _Lane thought and Dave, Luke, Sookie, and Jackson were thinking _'She just hugged Jess, what is the world coming to?'_ all Jess could think was _'What?'_

"Wow, you really are starting to rub off on all of us." Sookie said first Lorelai hugs you then Lane. Next thing you know Taylor will be thinking you." They all just laughed a little. Then stopped and sighed.

"You know what it's late and I old mama I would be home soon. So I'll see you guys tomorrow I guess." Lane said and they all sort of nodded.

"Yeah we are gonna leave to bye." Jackson said. Lane, Sookie, and Jackson all left and headed home. Leaving Jess and Luke in the diner.

"Hey I'm gonna go crash ok." Jess said

"Yeah sure" Luke said and Jess headed up the stairs to sleep.

_**9 days later**_

Lorelai had been released but she stayed in Rory's room with her. Everyone in town had cam e a saw her leaving flowers and gifts. Christopher had came by also but had to leave because of work. Luke and Jess would come by see how Rory was and give Lorelai some food, while keeping her posted about what was going on in Stars Hollow and how the inn was. Dean had been sent to juvenile detention center in Nevada or somewhere like that for a total of 5 to 8 years. But after 3 would go to the adult jail. His family left Stars Hollow and moved away. Emily and Richard also came by everyday as well.

The town had been nicer to Jess. Kirk, Miss Patty, Babbette and Morey kept telling him he was hero and Jess would get annoyed at this.

**_Hartford Memorial Hospital/ Recovery Wing/ Rory's Room_**

They doctors had just finished taking some more tests on Rory to see if she was still stable. When there was a soft knock on the door and Doctor Lewis came in.

"Ms. Gilmore may I have a word with you please?" she asked

"What yeah sure come in." Lorelai said, and Dr. Lewis sat down in a chair across from Lorelai and said.

"The swelling and pressure on Rory's brain and skull have gone down, and we have determined that she will be just fine…." Lorelai cut her off and asked

"Will she remember anything?"

"Yes she will remember everything but we don't know when she will wake up. But she will eventually"

"How soon do you think?" Lorelai asked

"I don't know for sure, for some people a week or more. Some people it takes months even years."

She had been trying to wake up with all her might but she couldn't. When she heard her mother's voice or Jess' she would feel somewhat safer. After she heard about Dean getting sent to jail she was even happier and felt even safer. Lorelai had gone home for a while to take a shower and get some more stuff she would need and to check on the inn. Jess had came by and was sitting in the chair next to her bed and he said.

"Hey Rory, you need to wake up soon. Everyone is worried and they miss you I miss you."

'_Jess, I miss you too. Please hold me Jess help me wake up please.'_ Rory thought as Jess continued, "I have no one to talk to and argue about books with anymore. The diner is a lot quieter without you and your mom in there. Bet you are glad it's summer so you don't have to worry about school work." Jess said then paused and said

"God I want to see your clear blue eyes again and hear you laugh see you smile. So much. I know it's sappy but it's true. Talking to you lightens up me day. Seeing you walk into that diner everyday. Making me feel like I am not completely hated in that town."

'_Jess….' _Rory thought and was crying again but he couldn't see. 'I love you'

"Wake up Rory you need to please, please wake up for your mom, the town for yourself, and for me. Just please wake up already I don't think any of us can stand much longer seeing in here." Jess said and took her hand and kissed it. He was talking in a sort of tone that only Rory knew he would talk in. It was filled with fear, caring, and love.

'_God Jess I want to wake up for my mom, the town, myself but most of all for you. That's it I'm going to try and wake up for him for Jess.' _Rory thought.

Jess was just sitting there holding her hand when he thought he felt her grip it a little. He looked up at her face and saw her eyelids moving a little he thought he should go and get a doctor but he couldn't bring himself to. He started to get up to get one finally but she gripped his hand more and with her eyes still closed she whispered. "Jess…." Jess stopped and looked at her. "Jess… is that you?" Rory said and opened her eyes to see him standing their looking at her.

"I…I… should go get a doctor" Jess said shocked she woke up and was about to start for the door when Rory said.

"No please don't go."

"Ok"

"How long was I in here?" she asked

"About 10 days"

"Oh, your right it is a good thing it's summer." Rory said and Jess looked shocked and said

"How?"

"I could hear everything all of you guys said and I'm glad I did." She told him and smiled then said. "So you have seen my eyes and my smile you just need to hear me laugh I met I will soon." Jess smirked and Rory hugged him. At first he was even more shocked then hugged her back. Jess was now sitting on the bed and when the y let go they stopped when their faces where just inches apart from each theirs and kissed.

_**

* * *

Author's Note- Ok so here is the chapter sorry if it is short. Hoped you like it also what do you think?**_


	12. Meet Me at The Bridge

* * *

_**Author's note- Hey sorry it took so long to update. Also I know my last chapter wasn't very good. Sorry about that. I had typed it around 11:00 at night. Here is another chapter hope you enjoy. Plus with school and having been grounded from the computer b/c of my grades and I have been having a hard time coming up with ideas. Please R&R maybe even put ideas there.**_

**

* * *

Previously on Love, Fear, and Hate-**

_Jess was just sitting there holding her hand when he thought he felt her grip it a little. He looked up at her face and saw her eyelids moving a little he thought he should go and get a doctor but he couldn't bring himself to. He started to get up to get one finally but she gripped his hand more and with her eyes still closed she whispered. "Jess…." Jess stopped and looked at her. "Jess… is that you?" Rory said and opened her eyes to see him standing their looking at her._

"_I…I… should go get a doctor" Jess said shocked she woke up and was about to start for the door when Rory said._

"_No please don't go."_

"_Ok"_

"_How long was I in here?" she asked_

"_About 10 days"_

"_Oh, your right it is a good thing it's summer." Rory said and Jess looked shocked and said_

"_How?"_

"_I could hear everything all of you guys said and I'm glad I did." She told him and smiled then said. "So you have seen my eyes and my smile you just need to hear me laugh I met I will soon." Jess smirked and Rory hugged him. At first he was even more shocked then hugged her back. Jess was now sitting on the bed and when they let go they stopped when their faces where just inches apart from each theirs and kissed._

_When they separated they smiled and Jess had told her he had to go find a doctor. After he left Rory was deep in thought._

'_Finally I'm awake. I am so glad I hope everything will workout ok with Jess and with everyone else.' Rory thought and just then a doctor came in to check on here. Jess had gone to call Lorelai and Dr. Lewis told her she would be able to go home in a few days. _

"_Rory" Lorelai said and ran to hug her daughter. They were both crying a little enjoyed to see each other again as if it was the first time._

"_I love you so much babe. Don't ever leave me again ok?" Lorelai said_

"_Ok I won't I promise. The doctors said I could leave in a few days." Rory told her._

"_That's good honey that's good." Lorelai said_

_**

* * *

**_**Meet me at the Bridge**

_**2 days later**_

Lorelai had just brought Rory home from the hospital and went to Luke's to get some food for her and Rory. Rory had only seen Jess once since she had woken up. Her grandparents had visited her also. She had her arm in a hot pink cast from falling still. Lorelai had been the only one to sign it so far.

_**Luke's Diner**_

It had been quieter in Luke's when everyone found out about Rory but it was back to normal minus the two crazy Gilmore Girls coming in.

"Luke, I need 8 cups of coffee, 2 cheeseburger, 2 order of onion rings, chili fries, and 2 slices of every pie you have." Lorelai said to Luke as she sat at the counter.

"Why? I thought Rory was coming home today are you taking her the food at the hospital?" Luke questioned.

"No, she is at home and we are going to have a movie night tonight and she is still working up some courage to face the town." Lorelai replied as Jess entered the diner from the storage room.

"Hey Lorelai, is Rory back yet?" Jess said

"Hi Jess, and yes she has she it at home getting ready for a movie night." Lorelai told him.

Lorelai had grown to like Jess and think that he was good for Rory, as did the rest of their town except for Taylor and sometimes Kirk.

" Oh… that reminds me she wanted me to give this to you and I didn't read since I promised her she said she would make you and Luke withhold coffee from me." Lorelai said and handed Jess a sealed envelop.

"Thanks" Jess said as he took it and put it in his back pant pocket where his book was. _'Wonder what it says I just need to get away from the diner to read it.'_ Jess thought as he went to take someone's order

"No problem." She told him thinking, _' I should have read that damn thin now it is going to be bugging me. Why did I have to promise Rory…'_

"Here's your food Lorelai tell Rory I said I hope she feels better soon." Luke said while giving Lorelai four bags of food.

"Ok sure thing. Also Luke can you help me with all of this?" Lorelai said

"Yeah sure, Ceasar take over I'll be right back." Luke hollered and he took the bags of food while Lorelai took the two coffee carries

_**Gilmore House/Rory's Room**_

Lorelai had just dropped Rory off at the house so she could put away all the things she got from everyone who had visited her. Which was somewhat hard since she couldn't use her arm.

"Gosh this place is a mess." Rory said to herself then started picking things up and just started cleaning everywhere in her room. Thinking that if she could get it clean enough it would remove the mad memory that happened there. She looked under her bed and found a cardboard box. She pulled it out and found everything that Dean had given her and then found a picture of them together.

She was filled with hate, anger, sadness, fear all at them same time. Just then she looked down at her wrist and saw the bracelet she pulled it off and looked at it them yelled in anger and threw it at the wall, while letting tears slowly rolled of her cheeks.

Then sat down on the floor and cried part of her wanting to grab that everything it that box and burn it all. Just then she heard the door open and she froze thinking that it was Dean even though he was on the other side of the continent.

_**Gilmore House/ Living Room**_

Lorelai opened the door and didn't she Rory so she went to put everything down on the kitchen table. She had told Luke she could handle carrying everything into the house so he had headed back to the diner after protesting a little. After setting the food down she walked into Rory's room and found her sitting on the floor.

"Honey, come on I brought you some food." Lorelai said sitting by her daughter.

"Thank you for putting all of this in there… I love you" Rory said

"Your welcome and I love you to babe."

They both got up and sat down in the living room with the food and started watching _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_.

**Luke and Jess' apartment**

Luke had just given Jess his break so Jess had headed upstairs to read what Rory had written to him. He sat on his bed and opened up the envelope and started reading.

_**Dear Jess,**_

_**I just got home today, though you probably already know. Any way can you meet me at the bridge at 11:30 tonight?**_

_**-Rory**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**  
Author's note – I know really short chapter but it was all I could think of please r7r, sorry for not updating is such a long time.**_

_**

* * *

**_


End file.
